


A  Halloween Birthday for Bunny

by roryheadmav



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Horror, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryheadmav/pseuds/roryheadmav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heroes celebrate Barnaby's birthday on Halloween night, but events take a horrific turn when Fire Emblem decides to tell a ghost story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A HALLOWEEN BIRTHDAY FOR BUNNY**

 **© October 31, 2011 By Rory V. Pascual**   
****

**PART ONE**

 

It was raining cats and dogs the night of Barnaby Brooks Jr.'s birthday party, but the inclement weather did not deter the Heroes from celebrating the occasion in the Justice Tower Training Center. It being also Halloween, everyone came in costumes.

 

Sky High looked absolutely resplendent, dressed in a tux and long, black velvet coat a la Dracula, complete with pearly white fangs that he never failed to show off whenever he smiled. Because of his towering height, Rock Bison came as Frankenstein's monster. Blue Rose chose to dress as a sexy witch and even brought a broomstick. Against her better judgment, Pao-Lin came in a Tinkerbell costume, which drew comments of "Kawaii!" from the birthday boy and his lover. True to his being a weeabo, Origami Cyclone was attired as a Japanese ghoul. Ever the stylish one, Fire Emblem chose to come as a sexy devil with long curving ram's horns at the top of his head.

 

Rubbing briskly a cringing Antonio's bottom, Nathan remarked cheerfully, "Just in case my yummy monster's buns need to be toasted," drawing laughter from everyone.

 

The party was actually Nathan's idea. Although Apollon Media wanted a major media event befitting Barnaby's lofty title of 'King of Heroes', he had insisted that the affair be a simple and private one among the Heroes. And Nathan had a very good reason for doing so.

 

Taking a dainty sip of champagne from his flute glass, Fire Emblem glanced at the two men seated quietly on the couch, sharing canapés and a bottle of rose wine between them.

 

Although they would vehemently deny it, Barnaby and Wild Tiger made quite a striking – and very attractive – pair. At that moment, the two Heroes looked downright charming. Both wore white silk shirts, topped by colorful vests – pink and red for Barnaby and red orange and black for Kotetsu. Barnaby even donned fluffy bunny ears while Kotetsu had small round tiger ears. They also had on matching furry paw gloves and shoes.

 

It has been only two months since Barnaby and Wild Tiger formally announced to their friends that they were officially a couple. Although there was no doubt in Nathan's – and everybody else's – minds that Stern Bild's premiere Hero team were indeed very much in love with each other, there was no mistaking the apprehension and fear that often flashed in Kotetsu's eyes.

 

It was not difficult to guess what was going through Wild Tiger's mind. He was afraid that he was betraying his late wife's memory by falling in love again, and with a man at that. In fact, Kotetsu had unconsciously developed the habit of fiddling with the wedding ring on his finger. Nathan observed that he was doing it now, but Barnaby stilled the nervous movement by laying his palm over his partner's hand, a reassuring albeit pained smile on his face.

 

"I'm sorry," Kotetsu mouthed those two words, clearly embarrassed

 

"It's all right. I understand," Barnaby replied in turn.

 

Nathan realized he had to do something, anything, to distract Wild Tiger from his guilty musings.

 

A quick glance at the wall clock told him that it was only an hour before midnight. It was the right time to change the program to something more interesting. As soon as that thought entered Nathan's mind, present circumstances decided to cooperate with his little scheme.

 

Bright forks of lightning streaked down from the heavens. As thunder exploded outside, the Justice Tower – not to mention the entire city of Stern Bild – was plunged in darkness. Instantly, there were surprised cries followed by demands from Karina to "Call maintenance! Tell them to get the generator running!"

 

"I already did," Pao-Lin said from somewhere, possibly near the intercom. "They said that the generator is busted."

 

Nathan, however, came prepared for the occasion. Taking out the flashlight he had hidden inside his coat, he flicked it on. All the Heroes let out shocked gasps. Indeed, the dim beam of his flashlight gave his face a cadaverous hue.

 

"It's Ghost Story time!" he announced with an exaggerated eerie moan.

 

"Wonderful!" Keith exclaimed in complete agreement with the suggestion. "And, again, truly wonderful!"

 

"NO!" That strong voice was definitely Barnaby.

 

"Why, Handsome!" Nathan teased. "Don't tell me you get frightened with a harmless little ghost story!"

 

"I am not! It's my birthday, remember? It is not the time to be telling ghost stories!"

 

"Ah, but it's also Halloween! A night for ghosts and ghouls to come out and play!"

 

Karina pounded her right fist into her left palm in mock realization. "Oh! I've always wondered why you're such a troll, Barnaby! Now I know the reason why!"

 

"SHUT UP, WITCH!"

 

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

 

Kotetsu chuckled, sensing his partner's distress. "Don't torment Bunny-chan, Nathan. Even in this darkness, I can see that his eyes are already as wide as platters."

 

There was a derisive snort from the younger man. "You're one to talk, considering that you failed that Test of Courage last summer."

 

"But I didn't faint when Saitoh-san crept up on us."

 

Ivan quietly put in, "No, but you screamed like a little girl and you were clinging to me all throughout the test."

 

Pao-Lin chimed in as well, "Didn't Rock Bison-san run away from Sky High-san's dog?"

 

"Please don't remind me of that!" Antonio groaned in sheer embarrassment.

 

"Sorry, Handsome. But we're doing this," Fire Emblem said with finality.

 

As Nathan lit a small vigil candle on the table and waved to the Heroes to gather around, he heard Kotetsu say to his pissed off lover reassuringly, "It's going to be fun, Bunny."

 

"Really? Then why are your hands so cold, Kotetsu-san?"

 

"Because it is a bit chilly in here due to the rain," Kotetsu said defensively, guiding Barnaby to the table.

 

The younger man plopped down huffily. "Let's get on with this, Nathan! Tell us your ghost story. I'll prove to you that I'm not afraid of ghosts."

 

Fire Emblem knew a bluff when we heard one. When everyone was finally seated on the floor around the table, Nathan took a deep breath and began his spooky narrative.

 

"This story took place almost forty years ago in the old facilities of Stern Bild General Hospital. I'm sure you've all seen that creepy rundown set of buildings on the city's outskirts."

 

Except for a disgruntled Barnaby, all the Heroes blinked back at him like owls, their heads nodding in unison.

 

"There was a young doctor working in that hospital. People say he was as good-looking as Barnaby here." That earned a derisive snort. "However, he was rather aloof, unapproachable. Although the female doctors and nurses swooned over him, he was not interested in them in the slightest. The reason for this was that he was actually desperately in love with his older best friend, who happened to be a paramedic at the same hospital."

 

It was Kotetsu who interrupted him this time. "Is this story…appropriate, Nathan?"

 

Fire Emblem inwardly cursed himself for his insensitivity, but he had already started the story. He couldn't stop now. Instead, he offered a lame reassurance, "Don't worry. Just let me tell the tale."

 

"If you say so," Kotetsu reluctantly nodded.

 

"To continue, they were very good friends – this doctor and the paramedic. Whenever they were in the hospital, they would always be seen having lunch together in the cafeteria or working like an expert team in the Emergency Room whenever the paramedic brought in a patient with his ambulance. The problem was the doctor knew that what he felt for the paramedic would forever be unrequited because his friend happened to be a happily married man. The paramedic's wife was a beautiful young woman with glossy, long, dark hair. Despite this, the doctor prayed that the paramedic's love would be his someday.

 

"You remember that saying – 'Be careful what you wish for'. Needless to say, that moment the doctor wished hard for came when a disastrous pile-up occurred on the Stern-Medaille Highway. A truck had been speeding on the road. The driver lost control and slammed his 18-wheeler into several cars in front of him. One of those cars happened to belong to the paramedic, who was then taking his wife out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate their fourth wedding anniversary. The collision sent their car crashing through the railing and falling down on the road on the Silver Stage below. The paramedic's head and body impacted on the steering wheel and dashboard in front of him. His poor wife had not been lucky. Somehow, her seatbelt got torn off and she crashed headfirst right into the windshield, her dead body flung several feet onto the pavement."

 

That last statement elicited horrified gasps from his listeners.

 

"It just so happened that the doctor was the ER physician on duty that night when the couple was wheeled in. He confirmed the death of the paramedic's wife before moving on to perform delicate bran surgery on his best friend. Because the wife had no living kin, he ordered that her body be cremated. He couldn't let his best friend see the grave injuries and ghastly wounds and lacerations that his wife had sustained in the accident. The only thing he kept as a memento of her was the pale gold wedding ring which she had worn on her finger.

 

"A week later, the paramedic woke up from his coma with no memory of his wife or his life prior to the accident. This was the opportunity that the doctor has been waiting for. Sternly warning the hospital staff against making any mention of the wife because it might traumatize the patient, the doctor personally saw to his friend's treatment and rehabilitation. He also went on to woo the physically and emotionally vulnerable paramedic, going so far as to tell the older man that they were lovers. As proof, he even showed his friend the wedding ring which he had taken to wearing around his neck on a silver chain. What was once friendship soon blossomed into love, and the two men started living together in the doctor's lavish apartment. Because  of the amnesia, the paramedic never remembered the wife he had lost."

 

Nathan paused then, giving his audience time to reflect on his narrative. Both Blue Rose and Dragon Kid were holding back their tears while the men had somber expressions on their faces. Kotetsu especially was despondent, possibly remembering his own loss, so that Barnaby had to pull him into his comforting embrace.

 

"A year later," Fire Emblem went on, "rumors began to spread about a strange woman wandering the hospital late at night. Those who have seen her claimed that she was bloodied all over. Her long, blood-matted hair covered her whole head. All that could be seen of her face was a large, bloodshot eye whenever she peeked through the door cracks of the patient's wards and rooms. It was obvious to all that the woman was searching for someone. One brave nurse attempted to speak to her. The wraith floated toward the nurse in a rush, passed through her body like a frigid wisp, and disappeared. Despite many eyewitness accounts, the doctor scoffed at their stories, attributing them to tired minds and overactive imaginations.

 

"One stormy evening, just like what we are having now, the doctor was on the graveyard shift. His lover chose to drop by that night, bringing a hot home-cooked meal and some fresh clothes. They were going to an empty room on the Seventh Floor. It being a quiet night because of the storm, an entire wing on the floor was empty of patients. The doctor was hoping that he could share a midnight repast and some sensual quality time with his lover, which is not actually allowed on the hospital premises.

 

"However, as they stepped into the dark hallway, who should they see a distance off from them but a woman. She was walking with a shuffling limp, her feet going 'swissssh…click…swissssh…click' as she dragged the heels of her red shoes along. From where they stood, she seemed to be wearing a dress with bright red streaks. Her head was bowed low and all they could see was her long dark hair.

 

"Pity for the poor woman prompted the paramedic to approach her, despite his lover's warning him not to. 'Are you all right, Ma'am?' he asked as he walked closer and closer to her. 'Can we help you?'

 

"Instead of answering, the woman raised her left hand, moving it back and forth, so that they could see the pale shadow on her ring finger where a wedding band should be."

 

Again, Nathan paused, inwardly amused at the frightened faces before him. Keith even swallowed hard in obvious nervousness.

 

"The doctor went after his lover then. To his horror, however, it seemed as if he couldn't close the distance between them, no matter how hard he ran. Meanwhile, the paramedic was already standing behind the woman, and he was stunned to see that her body was covered in hideous wounds and her dress was completely drenched in blood.

 

"'Ma'am, you're hurt!" he exclaimed. "'Let us take you to the ER right now so that you can be treated!'

 

"This time, the woman replied, 'I am looking for someone…my husband.'"

 

All the Heroes were hanging on to the edge of their seats, completely oblivious to the dark shadows that were slowly going toward them.

 

"The paramedic said, 'I'll help you find your husband if you will tell me his name. Who is he?'"

 

At that query, a strong, cold gust of wind blew the windows open with a bang and the candle was snuffed out. That precise instant, Barnaby snatched Nathan's flashlight from the tabletop and switched it on, just as an icy hand fell on Ivan's nape.

 

"YO!"

 

Ivan let out an ear-piercing shriek. The Heroes also screamed in terror, seeing the ghostly wraith with long dark hair standing between Barnaby and Kotetsu. As the flashlight fell to the floor, everyone stampeded for the door. Nathan and the others turned left while Barnaby – carrying Kotetsu in his arms – took the opposite corridor.

 

"Of all the nerve!" Agnes Joubert declared in grave offense, tossing the box of cream puffs she had brought for dessert on the table. "Do I look like a ghost?"

 

"Ano…I think they were scared of me."

 

Agnes felt a chill run up her spine as she slowly turned around. Her eyes grew as round as saucers at the sight of the white clad ghoul behind her. As she dropped to the floor in a swoon, she thought she heard the ghost giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A HALLOWEEN BIRTHDAY FOR BUNNY**

 **© October 31, 2011 By Rory V. Pascual** ****

**PART TWO**

 

After dashing down several flights of stairs in the Fire Escape, Fire Emblem and the other Heroes emerged on the floor of the Justice Department.

 

Panting for breath, Karina exclaimed furiously, "This is all your fault, Nathan! Why did you have to tell a stupid ghost story in the first place?"

 

"How'd I know that a _real_ ghost would be popping up?"Nathan argued back. "Damn! I must have lost several years of my life!"

 

"She was scary, wasn't she," Keith chimed in. "And, indeed, truly spooky."

 

"You don't seem afraid of her, Sky High-san," Pao-Lin noted, frowning.

 

Smiling cheerfully, Keith answered simply, "I've always wanted to see a ghost. I can't want to tell John about it when I get home."

 

Antonio nudged Ivan with his shoulder. Bending down, he whispered in Origami's ear, "The sight of the ghost must have loosened a few screws in Keith's brain."

 

Ivan quickly shook his head. "No, he's always been like that."

 

"AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

 

All whirled around at that angry voice, only to have all their blood drain from their faces. Standing behind them was another wraith. The ghoul was a male this time with long, flowing flaxen hair. Blue and green flames blazed from his sharp, malevolent eyes.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 

Yuri Petrov's handsome face darkened in a scowl, seeing the Heroes run helter skelter for the nearest exit.

 

"What was that all about?" he wondered in confusion, blissfully unaware of the fact that he had been using his flame powers to light his way since the blackout started.

 

To his even greater surprise, a happy Sky High skipped back to him and said, "Mr. Ghost, you're probably not aware of it, but your head is on fire. We can't have you burning yourself and the entire building now, right?"

 

Before Yuri realized what was happening, Keith extinguished his flames with a brief gust of air. He barely stifled his gasp, knowing that he had unwittingly revealed his secret identity of the notorious vigilante Lunatic with the former 'King of Heroes'.

 

Surprisingly, Keith just stood back and grinned, pleased at his good deed. Yuri had completely forgotten that the man standing before him was a total airhead.

 

"Uhm…er…thank you," was all he could say.

 

Giving the judge his trademark salute, Sky High replied, "You're welcome and, again, you're welcome. And Happy Halloween too!"

 

Keith then went after his comrades, but not before giving the perplexed judge a farewell wave.

 

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Yuri muttered, "What idiots these Heroes be!"

 

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

 

Through the glass of the window, Yuri could see the dim white outline of a female figure standing behind him. The handsome judge did not even bother to look back. He simply dashed back to his office.

 

 _What are you doing? Are you a coward?_ His alter ego berated him. _You are Lunatic and, yet, you flee from a ghost!_

 

"That's a REAL ghost, damn it! Not like the guilt-conjured specter of my late father!"

 

Out in the hallway, the wraith burst into giggles as the door to Petrov's office was slammed shut and locked from within. Who'd ever thought that Thanatos' minion could be terrified of a mischievous ghost?


	3. Chapter 3

**A HALLOWEEN BIRTHDAY FOR BUNNY**

 **© October 31, 2011 By Rory V. Pascual** ****

 

 **PART THREE**

 

"Bunny? Bunny! I think it's okay. You can put me down now."

 

Kotetsu's voice broke through the fog of terror that had clouded Barnaby's mind. Skidding to a halt, he saw that his lover was pressed tightly to his chest in a Princess Carry.

 

Blushing in embarrassment, Barnaby let the older man down, muttering "Sorry" at the same time.

 

"It's all right," Kotetsu patted his shoulder in reassurance. "Somehow, I've gotten used to being carried like that."

 

"Uh…really?" Barnaby could no longer hide his sadness. "I…I've been getting the impression that you weren't exactly…comfortable…about us."

 

"You're bringing this up now when we're being chased by a ghost?!"

 

As he blurted this out, Kotetsu's hand automatically went to his finger, only to discover empty space where his ring should be. "My wedding ring! It's gone!"

 

"You must have dropped it in the training center when we fled. Even my ring is missing. We'll look for them first thing tomorrow morning."

 

Kotetsu shook his head. "No! I must find it now! I have to get my ring back!"

 

He peered into the darkness, searching for the Fire Escape or some stairs. But Barnaby seized his hand.

 

"Bunny, let go!"

 

"Kotetsu-san, please!" Barnaby begged him desperately. "Did I do something wrong? Have I done anything that offended you? I know my smart mouth gets away with me sometimes and…"

 

A tender hand cupped his face, stopping his stream of babbling words.

 

"You did nothing wrong, Bunny," Kotetsu answered softly. "The problem lies with me." He breathed in deeply. "I loved my wife Tomoe. Up to now, I still do. But…I love you too. It feels so right to be with you, as I was with her when she was still alive. And, yet, I can't help but feel…guilty…."

 

"I've never asked you to stop loving Tomoe-san."

 

"Yes, I know but…" An anguished sob was drawn from Kotetsu's lips, and he drew away from his lover, unable to give voice to his pain. _Am I really entitled to this kind of happiness again? What am I going to do if you get taken away from me, just like Tomoe?_

 

As he turned to put some distance between him and Barnaby, Kotetsu literally found himself face to face with the ghost. Nothing could be seen of her features except for an eye peering through the curtain of her long hair.

 

"Kotetsu-san!" Barnaby shouted in horror.

 

But Kotetsu stood transfixed before the wraith, unable to move a single muscle. A bead of sweat formed on his brow and trickled down his temple as the ghost slowly raised her hand.

 

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

 

Before her fingers could brush against Kotetsu's cheek, the ghost suddenly vanished. Overwhelmed by fear and his troubled emotions, Wild Tiger sagged to the floor in a dead faint.

 

Barnaby was about to run to his lover's aid. But then, the wraith reappeared right in front of him. As her icy hand cupped his face, Barnaby felt his consciousness swiftly drained from him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Time passed as Barnaby lay unconscious on the floor. It could have been hours or only just a few minutes. What roused him was a light that seeped through his eyelids. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was surrounded by complete darkness. The light he had seen was hanging before him like a mirror. No, like a window, to be exact, because he could see Kotetsu clearly through it, lying motionless on what was definitely Barnaby's bed in his high-rise apartment. How they managed to get home to his apartment was a mystery to him. His eyes widened in shock, however, at the sight of a pair of hands – _his_ hands – unbuttoning his lover's shirt one by one. To his horror, Barnaby saw that the dark pants have already been peeled off Kotetsu's long legs, leaving only his boxers.

 

"Kotetsu…"

 

Hearing that female voice filled with so much yearning, it was then that Barnaby realized that the ghost had taken over his body.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Barnaby demanded, seeing his hands pull his lover's shirt open fully, baring his upper body. As fingers caressed the length of Kotetsu's neck and shoulders, he shouted, "Stop touching him!"

 

"Just sit back and watch, Barnaby. Let me show you how it's done."

 

"NOOOOO!"

 

Kotetsu stirred at that moment, a frown creasing his brow, feeling someone touching him. At first, he moved his head right and then left to get his bearings. When his eyelids fluttered open, the confusion was clearly mirrored in the amber depths as he stared at his lover on top of him.

 

"Bunny?" he asked, dazed. "Wha…what are you doing?" At last noticing his state of undress, he gasped out, "And why am I naked?"

 

The reply he received, however, were two fingers tweaking his nipples, so that he yelped in surprise. When the man whom he believed to be his lover persisted in fondling him, Kotetsu roughly shoved him off.

 

"BUNNY! STOP IT!"

 

A hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him back into a fierce, heated embrace. Feeling teeth nip at his throat, Kotetsu struggled to break free. The other hand went down between his legs, fingers insinuating under the waistband of his boxers in order to reach his hardening length.

 

Kotetsu was close to tears as he tried to get that probing hand out of his boxers. Already, an inquisitive finger was poking his entrance. "Bunny, please! You promised me you wouldn't do this until I'm ready! Please don't do this to me!"

 

Helpless, Barnaby pounded his fists at the light, but he could not break through the barrier. "Kotetsu-san! Oh, God! Please! Please don't hurt him!"

 

"BARNABY, NO! PLEASE!"

 

Tears streamed down Barnaby's face, realizing that he was going to witness right before his eyes his lover's rape at the hands of a ghoul that had possessed his body.

 

"What are you so afraid of, Kotetsu?"

 

That troubled query startled both men. Then, a shocked Kotetsu was pulled close and his lips drawn into a loving and tender kiss. Barnaby could only weep helplessly, seeing his lover return the kiss with equal fervor. When the kiss finally ended, what Kotetsu said next stunned the younger man to the very core of his being.

 

"Tomoe? Is that you?"

 

Through Kotetsu's amber eyes, Barnaby did not see his own reflection, but that of his lover's long dead wife. There was such a heartbreaking smile on Tomoe's beautiful face.

 

"Why are you making things so difficult for yourself and Barnaby?" she asked her husband, with a  hint of irritation in her voice. "Why do you continue to refuse the love he so wants to give you?"

 

"Tomoe, I…I didn't want to betray your memory, the love that we had. I feel that I haven't grieved for you enough, that I don't have the right to enjoy such happiness with Bunny."

 

"Now where did that silly notion come from? Did you think that I could be at peace, knowing that you've been isolating yourself since I passed on? Did you honestly believe that I could endure watching you risk your life again and again because you have a death wish?"

 

"But, Tomoe, I don't…"

 

"Don't lie to me, and not to Barnaby as well!"

 

Kotetsu turned away in shame, biting down guiltily on his lower lip.

 

Barnaby thought he knew his lover. But this? He now saw the older man's bravado in a disturbing new light.

 

Gentle hands on his face made Kotetsu gaze up at the image of his wife reflected in Barnaby's eyes. "Kotetsu, I have no doubt that you will always love me. But, please! Let me go, so that you can move on with Barnaby. Have no regrets. Feel no shame. You are both free to love each other."

 

Tears began to pour from Kotetsu's eyes as Barnaby's physical form faded away to be replaced by the ethereal image of his beloved wife. Sitting up, he drew Tomoe into his arms one last time.

 

"I missed you, honey! God, I missed you so much!"

 

"And I missed you too, dear. But this time, please let Barnaby fill the void that I had left inside your heart."

 

As Tomoe said this, she relinquished her hold of her husband's partner. Appearing before Barnaby, she reassured him, "All will be well now, Bunny-c han. I leave him to you."

 

Barnaby lifted his eyes to his lover's image in the light. There was a shy, albeit expectant expression on Kotetsu's face.

 

A rosy blush coloring his cheeks, Kotetsu whispered timidly, "Happy Birthday, Barnaby! I…I hope you won't mind that _I'm_ your present."

 

There was a tone of exasperation mixed with impatience as Tomoe prodded, "What are you waiting for, Bunny-chan? Hop right to it!"

 

Before Tomoe could depart for the afterlife, however, Barnaby raised a beseeching hand to her. "Could you please…stay…just for a little while?" His face turned red as he added, "I want to make sure that…you know…"

 

Tomoe knew what the young man was struggling to ask. Admittedly, it has been a long time for her since she had…  A sly grin went up the corners of her lips. She was still THE premiere expert on  all things about Wild Tiger.

 

"Sure. Why not?" Tomoe said, winking. "It is your birthday after all."


	4. Chapter 4

**A HALLOWEEN BIRTHDAY FOR BUNNY**

 **Copyright October 31, 2011 By Rory V. Pascual**

 

 

 **PART FOUR**

 

Barnaby had to admit that it was rather disconcerting to hear the ghost of his lover's wife whispering sexual instructions inside his head. But without Tomoe's tender and, sometimes, teasing guidance, he would never have learned just what a sensual creature Wild Tiger was.

 

"Try nipping the tip of his nose. Then, kiss him hard and deep."

 

Who'd ever thought that a nip on the nose tip could induce Kotetsu to part his full lips in invitation? Barnaby seized it, pressing his mouth over those lips in a torrid kiss. He let his tongue slip inside to taste his lover. They even engaged in a playful duel of tongues.

 

"Give him sweet little kisses, starting from his neck going down to his shoulder. See if you can find one particularly sensitive spot."

 

Barnaby located it easily – a tiny point of sensitivity just below an earlobe. As he leaned and sucked on that spot deeply so that he was sure that it would leave a mark, Kotetsu let out a luscious moan, arching his upper body into his lover's open palm.

 

Feeling a taut nipple brush against his hand, Barnaby heard Tomoe confirm, "He wants you to play with them." Kotetsu also made it clear what he wanted his lover to do with him, stretching his arms above his head, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Barnaby was only too happy to comply.

 

Straddling his beloved, Barnaby started by kneading and fondling the firm mounds of Kotetsu's chest, carefully avoiding even a mere brush on those sensitive peaks. In response, Kotetsu writhed on the mattress, thrusting his stimulated breasts into his lover's tender grasp.

 

Barnaby then let his fingertips trace each areola, moving in an inward spiral starting from the outer edges going to the tight center. The stimulation caused those dark discs to swell and become suffused with color, so that they were soon the reddish pink hue of cherries. Indeed, they look scrumptious enough to be eaten.

 

"Aaah! Bunny!" Kotetsu cried out huskily as Barnaby flicked his tongue over the right nipple, rolling and pinching the left peak between his fingertips.

 

As the younger man worked on his tits with lips, tongue and fingers, he wrapped his arms around Barnaby's head and drew his face even closer to his breast. Barnaby obliged by sucking the tit deeply into his mouth again and again. Releasing the now very red and abused nub, he sidled over to the other nipple, giving it that same avid attention. It did not take long for Barnaby to feel something hard poking against his belly. He gingerly slipped down his lover's washboard belly in the hope of bringing them both to the release that they craved.

 

Surprisingly, Kotetsu had something else in mind and it was him, this time, who took the initiative. Shyly, he said, "I'd like to taste you."

 

"I want to taste you too," Barnaby admitted to his lover.

 

Nodding briefly, the two men shifted their positions, so that they were now facing each other's crotch. Barnaby felt Kotetsu tentatively touch his member. He waited patiently for his lover to make the first move before he himself could partake of the scrumptious treat waving in front of his eyes. It soon came as a heated tongue, licking his length from the knot of his balls to his tip. After several licks, Kotetsu took Barnaby's cock between his lips.

 

Following his lover's example, Barnaby let his tongue glide up and down Kotetsu's member first before ultimately taking it inside his mouth. Together, they set a rhythm with their oral play – their throat muscles milking each other's lengths as they licked and sucked hard on the dribbling slits. Hot palms cupped tightening balls. Already, Barnaby could feel himself hovering over the edge, and he knew the older man was the same.

 

It was Kotetsu who came first, his body shuddering all over as he spilled his release deep down Barnaby's throat. The younger man hungrily lapped it all down. A few seconds later, Barnaby followed as well, crying hoarsely as he came into Kotetsu's mouth. Pulling his lover up, he saw a trickle of seed glistening from the corner of those luscious lips. Seeing Kotetsu looking utterly sensual and debauched caused his cock to harden once again.

 

Sensing the younger man's need, Kotetsu spread his long legs and gestured to his virgin opening.

 

"Kotetsu-san…"

 

"Take me, Bunny-chan."

 

Not wanting to cause his lover pain, Barnaby reached into the drawer and found the small bottle of scented massage oil. He drizzled the oil generously over Kotetsu's puckered entrance and all over his hands.

 

Barnaby first inserted his little finger, which elicited a pout of disapproval from the older man.

 

"I don't feel anything, Bunny," Kotetsu grumbled.

 

"I don't want to hurt you," Barnaby simply said, as he nipped on one swollen nipple as a sign to his impatient lover that he should behave.

 

Despite this, Barnaby acceded to his lover's unspoken desire. Withdrawing the tiny digit, he slipped in his index finger, drawing a pleased moan from Kotetsu. The finger was added by a second, the scissoring motions stretching the opening. He even added a third so that he could relax further the very tight ring of muscle.

 

"That's enough, Bunny," Kotetsu whispered. "I want you now. Please."

 

Kissing his lover on the brow, Barnaby stressed, "If I'm hurting you, tell me at once and I'll stop."

 

But Kotetsu shook his head. "It won't hurt. I'm sure of it."

 

Still apprehensive about doing the deed, Barnaby listened to his ghostly adviser for any instruction. However, Tomoe was strangely silent. Apparently, he was all on his own.

 

Barnaby spilled a liberal amount of oil on his cock, making sure that it was fully coated and slippery. Positioning himself between Kotetsu's legs, he poised his large, blunt head over the tiny opening and pushed.

 

Kotetsu cried out as something huge stretched his orifice painfully. He gritted his teeth and blew air between his lips, as Barnaby pushed his cock against the resistance mounted by his sphincters. Suddenly, the ring just gave way, so that Kotetsu screamed, feeling himself tear, when Barnaby sheathed more than half of his length inside.

 

Barnaby stopped at once, his face blanching. He was about to pull away, but Kotetsu grabbed his arms and kept him in place.

 

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Kotetsu breathed out.

 

"But Kotetsu-san…"

 

"Take me all the way, Bunny-chan. Now!"

 

Barnaby told himself that he would go much slower. As he pushed once and then twice, however, his cocked brushed against a spot of such exquisite sensitivity that Kotetsu thrust his hips upwards, taking the younger man's full length deep within his body. There was no longer any reason for him to hold back.

 

The languid pace he originally had planned became a hard, pistoning motion as he thrust deeply again and again into his lover's channel . Kotetsu also moved his body with the younger man's thrusts, angling his hips so that Barnaby's cock hit his sweet spot repeatedly.

 

Barnaby wanted to prolong this sensual bliss for as long as he could. But they had already pushed themselves to the brink of oblivion.

 

Barnaby barely heard Kotetsu's cry of fulfillment as he came explosively all over their rubbing bellies. After five, six more thrusts, Barnaby shot his load convulsively into Kotetsu's depths.

 

Although completely spent, the two men were happy and content for the first time in their lives. They settled back comfortably on the bed and curled up into each other's arms.

 

The last thing Barnaby heard was Tomoe's laughter as she said, "Looks like you didn't need much instruction from me after all. Thanks for the show, Bunny-chan."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Barnaby woke up late the following morning, his green eyes immediately fell upon the glinting object lying on the small space of the pillow between them.

 

Picking it up, he saw that it was their rings. For some strange reason, his dark chrome bunny ring and Kotetsu's wedding band had been fused together, so that they were now a single piece of jewelry. Remembering his lover's late wife and what she had done for them last night, Barnaby realized that this new ring – combining the old love with the new – was Tomoe's way of conveying her acceptance and blessing of their union.

 

He was slipping the ring on the older man's finger when Kotetsu woke up. Kotetsu's amber eyes blinked in surprise at the joined gold and chrome rings. He tenderly pressed to his lips the token of his wife and lover's love and affection for him.

 

Giving Barnaby a tear-filled, but sweet smile, Kotetsu asked, "Still afraid of ghosts, Bunny-chan?"

 

Barnaby bestowed butterfly kisses on his lover's lips. "Let's just say that I've become a great fan of one ghost in particular. I can't wait for my Halloween Birthday next year."

 

"Who knows? Maybe she'll show up again," Kotetsu said with a wink.

 

Embracing Kotetsu lovingly, Barnaby sent out a heartfelt message from his happy soul. "Thank you, Tomoe-san."

 

He was not at all surprised when Tomoe answered back, "It was my pleasure, Bunny-chan."


End file.
